galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ebony
Ebony is a Neutral Evil Sekta-sek human female Kata Master Monk 16 that stands 5’5ft tall and weighs 145 pounds. She has long straight white-gray hair stylized like an Egyptian princess and going down to her lower back. She has unusual magenta colored eyes and has a beautiful sculpted face. She has dark tan skin with a sexy muscular body, large F cup tits, a thin waist, visible abs, wide hips, a rocking tight ass, and long muscular legs. Ebony wears a black fishnet sideless g suit, golden armlets, gold bracers, and gold anklets with foot instep covers. She carries no weapons and instead uses an ancient martial art form used only in Sekta-sek. Her primary motivation is recognition, she seeks social status, money, power, and finally to live in comfort at the top of society. She is usually in a joyful mood, smiling and enjoying life, and not anything really makes her mad or causes her to lose her cool. She is cynical, distrustful, manipulative, deceitful, spontaneous, rash, daring, dauntless, brave, tolerant, open-minded, evasive, taciturn, and down-to-earth. She has a mean spirited sense of humor and laughs when others fail. Her favorite topics of discussion are sex, famous people, wealthy nobles, Kings and other nobility, slavery, and martial arts. She is an orthodox adherent worshiper of Riona the goddess of lust and pain. She is tolerant of other religions and never expresses her beliefs, however in anyone shows interest in the goddess of Lust, Ebony will casually try to convert them. She has a judgmental attitude towards anyone that doesn’t worship Riona, she feels that lust is an everyday part of life and thus Riona should always be worshiped by all. She was the leader of teaching the beliefs of Riona to the slaves in Zara oasis under the order of her master. Ebony has a habit of collecting odd things, compulsive lying, exhibitionism, and sleepwalking. She enjoys inventing new martial arts moves, collecting ancient coins, and competitive sports like wrestling and martial arts tournaments. She especially loves naked oil wrestling other women. Ebony is bisexual and a nymphomaniac that constantly thinks about sex and needs it all the time. She is brazen at expressing her sexuality and is seductive in her advances. She is very sexually adventurous and loves to try new things sexually, she is polyamorous and doesn’t stick to just one lover. Current She is currently Traveling with Praxis. History Ebony was a sex slave in Zara oasis along with Sati, Ru’ama, and Neth. They were taken by the mummy Shukura but were rescued by Haley the chosen of Solus. Relationships Sati, Ru'ama, Neth, and Praxis Character Sheet Human Kata Master Monk 16 NE Medium Human Int +7; Senses '''Perception +20 Defense '''AC 36 Flat 18 Touch 27 HP 175 (16d10+64) Fort +14, Ref +19, Will +6 Defensive Abilities '''Improved Evasion, Opportune Parry and Riposte, Offense '''Speed '''80ft '''Melee '''Sekta-set Style Kickboxing +26/+26/+26/+21/+16/+11 (2d8+5; 15-20/x2) Onyx Kick Melee Touch "1 Panache Point" +21 (4d8+31; 15-20/x2) '''Special Attacks '''Flurry of Blows, Panache 9/day, Menacing Swordplay, Ki Panache (18-20 Threat, Cold Iron, Silver, Adamantine), Weapon Kata Training, Style Strikes (2/round, Knockback Kick, Spin Kick, Flying Kick, Leg Sweep), Ki Power (Superkick, 4 Ki), Ki Power (Gloomblind Bolts, 1 Ki), Ki Power (Ki Hurricane), Ki Power (One Touch), Dazing Touch (4/day, DC 22) '''Spell List Statistics Str 14, Dex 18(24), Con 18, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 22 Base Atk +16; CMB +18(+30 trip); CMD 46 '''Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Dodge, Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows, Scorpion Style (DC 22), Mobility, Weapon Focus (Unarmed), Jabbing Style, Improved Trip, Jabbing Dancer, Power Attack, Greater Trip, Vital Strike, Jabbing Master, Ki Throw, Signature Deed (Opportune Parry and Riposte), Defensive Throw, Canny Tumble, Snatch Arrows, Leaping Evasion, Deific Obedience (Riona) '''Skills '''Acrobatics +41 (+76 jump), Climb +21, Diplomacy +11, Knowledge (Religion) +19, Perception +20, Perform (Sex) +46, Perform (Dance) +29, Sense Motive +2, Stealth +26, Swim +21 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Sekta, Abyssal '''SQ '''Panache 9/day, Kata Mastery, Way of Life Armor, Deeds (Derring-do, Opportune Parry and Riposte, Menacing Swordplay, Kip Up, Swashbuckler's Grace, Subtle Blade, Swashbuckler's Edge), Ki Panache, Fast Movement +50ft, Weapon Kata Training, Ki Powers (High Jump, Feather Balance, Gloomblind Bolts, Sudden Speed, Ki Hurricane, One Touch, Superkick), Tongue of the Sun and Moon, Riona's Boons( Riona's Tongue, Dazing Touch) '''Traits '''Savant (Sex), Prostitute Gear Amulet of Might Fists +3 Fishnet Black Sideless G-Suit of Armor +8 Clit Piercing of Sexual Prowess +15 Acrobats Onyx Anklets +15 Bracers of Incredible Dexterity +6 Onyx Armlets of Emergency Healing (3/day 4d8+15) Orb of Light Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs